


Dirty

by TheAngryAssassin (GetOutOFMyTreeNovice)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, Begging, Dirty Talk, Hypersensitivity, Incest, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, PWP, Sayfcest, Sex, a little bit of, clubs, just a little though, possible drug influences, possibly because there may or may not have been drugs involved, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOFMyTreeNovice/pseuds/TheAngryAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kadar's a little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also theangryassassin on tumblr so you can come bother me about ethics or whatever if you want to.

This wasn't his usual scene. The thrumming of the music and the bodies and the dim lighting and glitter was all overwhelming and he felt in kind of a daze. People kept touching him and he didn't really mind at the moment, he wasn't there; he was blinded by the flickering lights and the only thing keeping him grounded was the thought of finding his little brother. 

Kadar. The thought of him snapped Malik back and he was angry again; he'd snuck out again, cheekily left his damned bedroom door open so Malik knew. But a new song came on and the deep bass he could feel in his chest made his body hum. He wondered if the drink he was offered at the door had been spiked with something. It was hard to focus. 

Someone slid their hands up his hips and he shuddered, arousal spiking through him even though he couldn't see who it was or what they looked like. He felt a hot breath on the back of his neck and he reached back to bury his hand in the other person's hair. It was short and soft and Malik heard a masculine groan when he tugged it. Malik was very sure it was a man behind him when there was suddenly a half-hard dick against his ass, lazily grinding to the music. Malik's mind went fuzzy and he moved with him, licking his dry lips. 

The hands slid from his hips up to roam across Malik's belly and chest, stopping to pinch at his nipple a bit before sliding back down. Malik was lost and he didn't care who it was behind him, he just wanted to get his hot and damp clothes off him and his hands on this guy and maybe his mouth. He turned around and saw his own face, but younger. Kadar just grinned at him, his blue eyes still so bright in the dark club. Malik frowned and jerked his brother closer to bite his ear, earning a surprised gasp. Kadar slid his hands up Malik's back and Malik pulled back to look at him for a minute before kissing him. It was the bass in his chest and the heat of the crowd and those teasing touches, he told himself as he slid his tongue into his little brother's willing mouth. It was whatever he drank and Kadar's body against him and his stupid, stupid dick. 

They broke away for air and Kadar latched his mouth onto Malik's neck and Malik groaned and ground his hips forward and Kadar was right there and Malik slid his hands down to squeeze his brother's ass and Kadar sighed and whispered dirty things in Malik's ear until Malik had to drag him out of the club. 

“Get in the car.” Malik ordered. Kadar just grinned at him hazily, he wondered if Kadar was just as fucked up as he was, maybe he was high too, but Malik drove them home. Kadar's damned hands were on his thighs and Malik growled at him and he was a little shocked that he hadn't wrecked because by the time he pulled into their driveway, Kadar was nibbling on his ear and his hands were everywhere. Malik growled again and Kadar gave him a kiss and was out of the car, darting towards the house and Malik was after him, his stupid dick and his more stupid head throbbing with his heart and Malik pinned Kadar against the door when he caught him. Kadar laughed and Malik swallowed it with a wet kiss that was more tongue than anything else and Kadar moaned and spread his legs for Malik's thigh to press up against Kadar's hard dick. 

“Inside,” Kadar gasped, fumbling for the doorknob. Malik leaned in to nip at his brother's ear.

“It's locked.” He pulled his keys out with a little trouble and finally they were inside and Kadar was back on him, biting his lips and his neck and his chin and he reached down to grab Malik's heavy cock. Malik arched and gasped, his back thudding against the wall hard. Kadar looked up at him coyly and Malik grabbed the back of his head for a rough kiss. Kadar stroked him through his pants until Malik had enough, growling and swatting him away, tugging at Kadar's clothes. They managed to remove them without too much struggle and Malik couldn't help but to touch him, leaning down to nuzzle into his neck and drag his hands up to Kadar's chest to squeeze the flesh there and tease his nipples. Kadar whined and squirmed, his face flushing so pretty and Malik licked the side of his brother's neck and nibbled on his ear, huffing a little air into it. Kadar was all over the place, just a mess under Malik's hands, squirming and gasping out little half-pleas and Malik dropped to his knees in front of him. Kadar froze, his mouth open and his eyes wide and pupils blown as he watched his brother kiss down his belly, stopping at his belly button to lick inside of it and then left little nips down Kadar's lower belly up until Kadar's dick. Malik stopped and looked up at his brother, licking his lips. 

“Please,” Kadar breathed out, cautiously reaching to pet Malik's unruly hair. Malik took his dick in one hand and held onto his hip with the other before licking the head of Kadar's dick ever so lightly. Kadar made a very interesting noise, so he did it again and then took the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue slowly just to hear his brother whine and tug at his hair a little desperately. Malik slid down as far as he could without gagging and then sucked hard; sensitive little Kadar writhing and whining and clenching his fists in Malik's hair and Malik ran his tongue up the underside of his dick and Kadar squirmed and gasped out praise and when Malik looked up, Kadar was panting open mouthed, his whole body shivering and his pretty blue eyes glazed. Allah. 

Malik pulled his mouth off and Kadar nearly collapsed. He stood up and let Kadar lean on him. “I wanna fuck you,” Malik said in Kadar's ear. He shuddered and just nodded. Malik led him into the bedroom, close against his back, whispering filthy things in Kadar's ear, pushing him along, and then finally pushing him onto the bed where he just lay sprawled out, flushed and his mouth red from chewing on his lips. “Fuck.” 

Malik didn't waste time, spreading his little brother's thighs and lifting his hips so he could move between them. He looked around for something to ease the way and grabbed the lotion on the bedside table, poured some on his hand and coated his fingers with it before pressing the pad of one against Kadar's little hole, earning a shudder and a squeak from Kadar. Malik rubbed at it slowly, pushing the tip in until Kadar loosened up enough for him to slide the whole finger in. Kadar made a pained expression and Malik stopped and waited for him to adjust, rubbing his thigh with his other hand, murmuring to him to relax. Kadar gave an affirmative nod and Malik moved his finger, fucking him slow with just that and then pulled out to rub two fingers against his hole, working him open and into a shivering mess. Malik got two fingers in him and it dawned on him that Kadar might be a virgin. He asked and Kadar stared at him blearily.

“N-no..” he looked away. Malik frowned. “I had sex before.” Kadar pouted. “It was with a girl.” 

“Are you sure you want this? It's not the same as with a girl,” Malik was staring at him and Kadar nodded firmly. It was enough for Malik and he pushed his fingers deeper in, sliding them out and fucking him a little rougher than he had been. Kadar was making all sorts of nice sounds and Malik pushed another finger in, pausing for a bit, but Kadar was relaxed and it didn't take long before he was squirming for more. 

Kadar's dick was a decent size, but it didn't compare to Malik's. Kadar found out the hard way. Malik barely had the head in when Kadar was gasping at him to stop, just hang on a little bit, his spine rigid and his breath coming out in pants. Malik stopped and waited, the urge to shove into that tight heat making his head spin. He rubbed Kadar's belly and watched his face. 

“I-it's so big,” Kadar whispered, little quakes going through his body. Malik shuddered. 

“Is it okay? Can I move yet?” Kadar gave the smallest little nod and Malik took it slow, sliding in with a few stops when it got to be too much for Kadar. Finally, Malik was all the way in and Kadar was staring into space, his mouth open and drooling a little. “Are you okay?” 

“It's so big,” Kadar breathed out, shuddering a little. Malik pulled out a bit experimentally and Kadar stared at him. He pushed back in and his brother whimpered. “Please.”

That was all Malik needed. He grabbed Kadar's hips and thrusted in, a shiver running down his spine at the incredible sensation. He fucked into him again and drank in all the fantastic sounds his brother was making. 

“It might be easier on you if you flip over,” Malik said, licking his lips. Kadar looked at him and turned over with Malik's cock still inside him, making the older brother groan. The view had been good before, but Kadar on his knees and his arms wrapped around the pillow, looking back at him shyly was a little devastating. Malik started fucking him again and Kadar moaned loudly, pushing back into the thrusts and Malik growled and snapped his hips harder, squeezing Kadar's hips and Kadar was clenching around him and Malik was telling him how much of a slut for his dick he was and Kadar fucking loved that, whimpering and his back arching and Malik was fucking pounding him and Kadar's knees slid out from under him and Malik wouldn't have it, he jerked his hips back up and fucked his brother, digging his nails into Kadar's hips and Kadar started whimpering his brother's name like it was the only solid thing there was and then Malik grabbed Kadar's dick and he came right then with barely a touch and Malik was close behind, a shudder going up his spine as he came, his little brother's ass milking his dick. 

Malik collapsed first, panting hard. He rubbed Kadar's arms and told him how much he loved him and Kadar just grumbled at him to get off, but he didn't mind that Malik wanted to cuddle, so he let him spoon right up against his back and sighed when Malik kissed his neck. 

“Let's freak out about this tomorrow,” Malik said, nuzzling him. Kadar nodded tiredly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome.


End file.
